The Rain Has To Stop
by The Creatress
Summary: This fic should probably be rated PG-13 but what the heck! Some swearing. This is a good fic with a bad title. A friend said it was a good fic and I say it has a bad title. It's Ken/Yolei. Ken has the Kaiser's personality in the fic so if you don't like i


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and I never will. Don't sue. Who reads all this anyway?!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Description- Okay, let's see. Yolei is not living a very good life with her husband. For one thing, he abuses her way too much. Can the two adults patch things up? I know I suck at summaries.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Author's Note: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I would like you all to remember that fanfics are wild, but if they get too wild, the author has some explaining to do. First of all, I would like you all to know that Ken acts like he's still the Digimon Kaiser in this fic. You know, he has that abusive kind of personality most of the time. I'm starting to get confusing, I know. Just read along and try to figure that out. Another thing is the fact that Digimon ever existed is bizarre! So no Digimon Kaiser, no Digi-destined and all that, okay? I want to see how a Miyaken would go without it. I think that's all you need to know. Go and enjoy the fic.  
Sincerely Rose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The Rain Has to Stop  
  
Yolei Inoue Ichijouji sat infront of the window gazing out the window and at the rain that pattered against the glass and pane. Yolei sighed as she watched. It had been raining for three days straight. For some reason, the weather always seemed to reflect on her feelings. She was feeling down.  
  
A question drifted through her mind. What did I see in him? she thought. Tears began to form in her eyes. One of the things she goes through in every day life is pure torture. Her husband got mad at lots of things and he always took it out on her. Most of the time, he just slaps her, but when he gets drunk, she never could tell what he was about to do to her. So, she was always afraid.  
  
But, she was kind of confused. He told her that he loved her. Every time after a big fight, she would always come into the room and cry into the pillow, until she had no more tears left and she wouldn't fall asleep. Then, after an hour or so, he would come in and get into bed with her. He sometimes muttered apologies for hurting her, took her in his arms and gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Other times, he just silently got into bed and fell asleep without a word.  
  
At that very momment, the door swung open and her husband, Ken, walked in. Yolei held her breath. Please don't be angry at anything, she pleaded. She looked at him. He didn't seem to be mad at anything at the moment. He took off his blazer to reveal a white shirt. He hung up the blazer. "Sam home?" he asked. "No," Yolei replied, "not yet." Ken ran a hand through his violet hair.  
  
"What're you wearing?" he asked. Yolei was a little surprised by this question. She was wearing a blue skirt with white flowers. The skirt came all the way down to her knees. There was a blue hairband in her lavender hair and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She had her contact lenses on and a blue tanktop. A tanktop? Oh no. I'm going to get it now. she thought miserably. There were a few scars on her arms and he told her to always wear a sweater or something with long sleeves.  
  
She felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and felt his breathing at the back of her neck. "Yolei," Ken said, "you know I hate to see you in pain, but if that's what you have to feel to-" "No!" she interrupted. He slapped her. Hard. "Don't you dare interrupt me!" he said. She put a hand on her cheek. "Now you know better for next time," he said bitterly, "change into a blouse or something." He left the room.  
  
Yolei changed into a white blouse and went downstairs. Someone was knocking on the door. She opened it.  
  
A boy with navy hair and violet eyes walked in. He had a backpack over his right shoulder. "Hi, Mom!" he said. "Hello, Honey, how was your day at school?" Yolei asked. "Sam, is that you?!" they heard Ken's voice. "I see Dad's home," Sam said.  
  
Sam put on a bright smile. A fake bright smile. Like father, like son. Sam was smart and knew what was going on around here. About how is father is abusive to his mother.  
  
Yolei was trying her best to hide everything from him, but Sam could always hear her scream in pain and he would always wonder if he should go to her aid or not.  
  
He decided not to, because that would only make matters worst, besides, his mother doesn't want him to know. She always sends him to bed at 8:30 because of that.  
  
Sam walked into the living room where his father was scowling at the newspaper. "I'll teach those nincompoops to change gas prices," he growled.  
  
"Er, dad?" Sam asked. "What?" Ken asked. "Er . . . " Sam stammered.  
  
Ken looked up at him and his expression plainly said 'well, what do you want? I don't have all day.' "Never mind," Sam mumbled. Sam walked into his room and started to do his homework.  
  
That night, Yolei sat waiting nervously. She looked at the clock. 12:45.  
  
Yolei was wearing a pink nightgown. It was hanging from her shoulders by a very thin piece of string. She knew it wasn't a good idea to be wearing that but who would come by at his hour?  
  
Ken had left at 6:30, right after dinner and he still wasn't back yet. There was one place he could be. Whenever he was this late, she knew that he went to the bar.  
  
She sighed. He had to go today, didn't he? She was very worried. Her doctor had phoned earlier and he told her that she was pregnant again. She winced when she remembered what happened when she told her him that she was pregnant with Sam.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Flashback . . .  
  
"Ken, I have to tell you something very important," Yolei said. Ken turned off the TV and turned to his wife. "This better be important," he said.  
  
"Well, the doctor called and he said that I was, umm, pregnant," Yolei said slowly. "So get an abortion," he said as if he didn't care.  
  
"I don't want to," Yolei told him, starring out the window. Ken got up from the sofa. "What?" he asked.  
  
He tilted her head up to face him and saw that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I said that I don't want to," Yolei whispered. He immediately slapped her.  
  
It had so much force that she fell back onto the sofa. "I dare you to say that again," he snapped.  
  
That always shut her up, but not today. "I don't want to!" she screamed.  
  
That did it. He wrapped her neck in his fist and started to squeeze. "Come on," he said, "say that very same thing one more time."  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks. After twenty seconds, he finally let go.  
  
Yolei fell to the floor, breathing hard. He sneered. "Get up!" he ordered.  
  
She got up and he slapped her back onto the couch. He sat down.  
  
Yolei looked up into his cold eyes and she could practically feel his eyes burning into hers. "Alright," he said, "if that's what you want. But, don't expect me to go any easier on you."  
  
With that, he had gotten off the couch and walked into their room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
And, he was right. He didn't go any easier on her and she ended up in the hospital two times before Sam was born.  
  
End of flashback . . .  
* * *  
  
Yolei was snapped back into reality when the front door slammed shut.  
  
"Please, don't be drunk," she whispered. "Yolei, get the f*** over here right now!" she heard his voice order.  
  
Yolei cautiously walked toward the sound of his voice.  
  
Ken was leaning against the wall and looked very dazed. But, he snapped out of it when he saw her.  
  
"Well," he said, "aren't we just asking for trouble today?" He grabbed her arm and squeezed it.  
  
"Bastard, it's night," she replied. She regretted what she had just said, because pushed her against the wall and punched her face.  
  
"You are going to regret that," he said as her hands flew up to her face.  
  
He took off his belt, which was leather. "Take your hands away from your face!" he ordered. Yolei slowly brought her hands down.  
  
He took hold of her hair and pushed her into their bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed and locked the door.  
  
Yolei started to cry. He only did that when he was really going to hurt her.  
  
Ken fingered the belt and advanced on her. "Oh, yes," he said, "you have to be taught a lesson in manners."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry," she whimpered. "Too late," he answered. He smirked and hit her with the belt.  
  
Yolei let out crys of pain as he kept striking her. The belt made the sound of a whip being cracked each time it hit its target.  
  
Finally, after fifteen minutes, he stopped and threw the belt against the wall.  
  
Yolei was sprawled across the bed, panting and still crying. He stormed out of the room.  
  
Yolei kept on crying until she had no more tears left in her. She wanted to get up, but she didn't seem to have the strength.  
  
Then, after five more minutes, she pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
  
A pain shot through her and she winced. Her muscles were aching and she couldn't move, but she knew that she had to, because she had to clean up the place.  
  
Yolei looked around the room. The belt was the only thing out of place. She turned her gaze to the bed. It was covered in her own cold, scarlet blood.  
  
Then, she got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself up.  
  
She put on another nightgown, which was just like the pink one (which looked all red, now), but it was white and you could see through the fabric.  
  
She glanced out the window. A lightning bolt shot across the sky in a crooked line.  
  
After two seconds, she heard thunder and it began to rain. Heavy rain, just like it had rained that morning. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain pelt against the glass.  
  
Just then, Ken came in. He didn't look like he was so drunk anymore.   
  
He noticed her standing by the window, although she didn't notice that he had come in.  
  
He went over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. Yolei's eyes shot open in surprise. She glanced into his violet eyes.  
  
He didn't look so cruel now. She went limp in his arms and she was relaxed. He caressed her hair and arms and brushed his cheek against hers.   
  
Yolei loved moments like this. It was too bad that they were very rare, so she tries to make them last as long as possible.   
  
He wasn't always so loving and gentle with her. Why couldn't he be like this all the time?  
  
He began to kiss her soft neck and moved up to her face. He stopped at her lips and frenched her. They broke it after 4 seconds.  
  
She buried her face in his chest. "I'll love you no matter what," he whispered into her ear. She nodded.  
  
The only sound she could hear was the rhythm of his heartbeats. Why couldn't she hear the rain anymore?  
  
She figured out the answer as moonlight shone through the window and onto the couple.  
  
The rain had stopped.  
  
The End  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note- That was probably very stupid, but you've got to admit, it's a very rare Kenyako. To be honest, I don't know what it is. A Kenyako or a Kaiyako (Kaiser/Miyako). I also know that they have a daughter first, but I wanted them to have a son in this fic for some reason. I hope you email me and tell me what you think of it. It's not my best fic, I can tell you that. I know it's a bit strange, but you know how authors are. If we're in a sad mood, we'll most likely write a sad fic and if we're in a happy mood, we write a happy fic. So we always take out our feelings on the characters. Believe it or not, I just had a fight with my BF and he's really like Ken. If he wasn't I would've made this a Mimato. So, be honest about what you think and email me if you want.   
  
~ Rose 


End file.
